The goal of the proposed study is to empirically document cross-cultural differences in the motivation for fertility control and its demographic, economic, and socio-psychological antecedents and consequences. One hundred and fifty married, fecund couples living in the San Francisco Bay Area will participate in a two-hour in-depth interview. Fifty couples will be a stratified random sample of longer term (1966-1968) Filipino immigrants; fifty will be white American controls selected from the neighborhood of the Filipino immigrants; fifty will be white American controls selected from the neighborhood of the Filipino samples. Filipinos were singled out for comparison with the white controls because the Philippines had long had one of the highest birth rates in the world. The various aspects of the motive for fertility control (MFC) will be combined to form a composite MFC variable. This composite variable is expected to be more stable and reliable than previous studies' single-item measures of the motive. Behavioral correlates of the motive will be combined into a "strength of contraceptive behavior" index. Then the interrelationships among the demographic, economic and socio-psychological predictors of MFC will be studied (for the samples as a whole and for certain select subsamples) and causal analyses conducted to understand the process leading from the demographic and economic variables through the socio-psychological variables to MFC and its consequent contraceptive behavior correlates. Husbands as well as wives will be interviewed (separately, but simultaneously) in an effort to document the male, female, as well as couple-interaction roles in fertility control motivation and behavior. The interview will cover: (1) several aspects of motivation for fertility control (perception of the advantages and disadvantages of having a child now/in the next five years; degree to which a child is desired now/in the next five years/ever; number of additional children desired); (2) demographic, economic, and socio-psychological factors that have been linked empirically or theoretically by previous investigators to the motive; (3) behavioral correlates of the motive including nature of birth control method(s) used and regularity of the use of the method(s). A path analytic model of the motivation for fertility control developed from an intensive literature review will guide the empirical modelling to be carried out on the data.